Presión
by Harumaki03
Summary: Si alguien le hubiese advertido de todas las consecuencias que conllevaba casarse y tener hijos, se habría muerto y consigo se habría llevado el legado del Clan del Fuego. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #14: Arrepentimiento.


**"Presión"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Si alguien le hubiese advertido de todas las consecuencias que conllevaba casarse y tener hijos, se habría muerto y consigo se habría llevado el legado del Clan del Fuego.

 **Nota:** Oh God, después de estar casi todo el día fuera de casa, un cambio de look que mi hermana _(y probablemente mi hermano menor cuando me vea)_ no acepta xD _(but is my hair~)_ saque tiempo para lograr escribir esta pequeña cosita. **Sarada** viene incluida.

 **Prompt #14:** _Arrepentimiento_.

 **-/-/-**

No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que lo que tenía en esos momentos era una _clara_ señal de _arrepentimiento_.

Su rostro con expresión abatida intrigó a su esposo, que la miró enarcando una ceja, indicando con ese gesto que quería una explicación.

—Yo... —suspiró la pelirroja, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla del comedor.

—¿Tú...? —Inquirió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

—Discutí con Sarada —dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y Sasuke apretó los labios.

—¿Qué sucedió? —miró hacia la puerta y no vio a la pequeña—. ¿Dónde está Sarada?

—Probablemente _buscando_ obtener el _Sharingan_ —masculló ella —aunque _esto_ también es culpa tuya —gruñó, enderezándose.

El ceño del Uchiha se frunció aún más y soltó el aire despacio.

—¿Mía? —soltó con lentitud.

—¡Sí! —Karin golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas—. ¡Tuvimos una discusión sobre si estaba bien o mal que tuviera al Sharingan a su edad! —le miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

Sasuke la miró impasible y apretó la mandíbula.

—Ella _debe_ de liberar el Sharingan, es una Uchiha, por tanto, es su responsabilidad despertarlo y entrenarlo...

—¡Pero no la obligues a pensar que tiene que ser para ayer...! —Karin se puso de pie y gruñó cuando Sasuke hizo lo propio _(por impulso)_ y la agarro por el antebrazo.

—Yo _no_ la estoy obligando a...

—¡Lo _estás_ haciendo! —se zafó de su agarre—. Cada vez que activas tu Rinnengan, cada vez que repites _'debes de ser más poderosa que yo'_ ella siente que la estás presionando para que despierte su habilidad _ipso facto_ —Karin respiró hondamente —nuestra discusión fue precisamente porque ella no entiende que debe de estar bajo circunstancias _muy_ especiales para despertar el mismo.

Sasuke curvo los labios en un gesto de desagrado.

—No le he dicho en ningún momento que debe despertarlo ahora, claro que puede tomarse su tiempo, solo digo que...

—Entonces, _ve_ a explicárselo —Karin se volvió, dándole la espalda —porque ella entiende que será tu mayor decepción sino lo logra ahora mismo —espetó, saliendo de allí hasta dirigirse al segundo piso dejando a Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

 **-/-/-**

¿Quién le había dicho que se casara? ¿Porqué no se quedó como el _último_ miembro del casi extinto clan Uchiha?

Si alguien le hubiese advertido de todas las consecuencias que conllevaba casarse y tener hijos, se habría muerto y consigo se habría llevado el legado del Clan del Fuego.

Había meditado unos cinco minutos sobre todo lo que Karin le había dicho un rato antes, haciendo una retrospectiva sobre sus conversaciones con Sarada, llegando al punto que más odiaba admitir.

Karin _tenía_ razón.

No había sido algo intencional ni mucho menos, pero había percibido la tensión que presentaba su pequeña cuando hablaba de las técnicas _Doujutsu_ hereditarias de su clan y lo había achacado a nerviosismo y no justo lo que era: _presión_.

Encontró a Sarada lanzando unos _kunais_ con enorme precisión en una diana en el bosque cerca de su casa. Su corazón se removió, mezcla de orgullo y cariño.

—Sarada... —dijo con voz impersonal, provocando que la pequeña fallará por apenas 1cm de dar en el centro.

—¡¿Pa-papá?! —se espantó la pequeña Uchiha, mirándole alarmada.

—¿Porqué no has llegado a casa...? —se fue acercando lentamente y vio que la mirada negra de ella se llenaba de pena y decepción.

—Entrenaba —respondió escuetamente —necesito entrenar _muy_ arduamente para poder activar el...

—¿...Sharingan? —completo Sasuke, notando que Sarada apretaba los labios y volvía la cabeza en otra dirección.

—Si... —respondió ella en un susurro. Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente y se acercó a Sarada, no le gustaba esa expresión abatida en el rostro de su pequeña y peor se sentía al saber que era en parte muy grande responsable de esa expresión.

Como pocas veces en su vida _(podía contarlas con una mano y le sobraban dedos)_ sentía remordimiento y profundo sentir en haber provocado que su pequeña se sintiera así.

—Sarada —la pelinegra alzó tímidamente su mirada hacia su padre, quien había colocado una mano sobre sus negros y cortos cabellos —no debes preocuparte _tanto_ por eso —murmuró.

—¡Papá, pero...! —empezó ella y Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

—Tal como te dijo tu madre antes, el Sharingan se despierta en situaciones de emociones _muy_ fuertes —hizo una pausa y negro contra negro se encontró —y créeme, no es momento que vivas _ninguna_ de esas emociones, por ahora —añadió.

—Pero...

—He dicho que _no_ —Sasuke se puso a la altura de su hija —no tienes que volverte loca para obtenerlo, cuando el momento llegue, surgirá —los ojos de Sarada brillaban por las lágrimas.

—¡Pensé que sino lo obtenía pronto estarías decepcionado de mi...! —lloriqueo levemente. Sasuke puso una expresión contrariada. Él nunca había podido saber manejar las lágrimas de nadie.

—En lo absoluto... —la rodeó con un brazo y la pegó a su pecho —no te presiones por eso, Sarada —murmuró y ella asintió contra su pecho, unos minutos después ya emprendían el camino de regreso a casa.

—Papá... —Sarada lo miró antes de entrar a la casa—. ¿Cómo obtuviste _tú_ el Sharingan? —Sasuke suspiró y recordó la forma en que había adquirido sus ojos y apretó los labios, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—Es una historia que te contaré más adelante —respondió y Sarada asintió.

Pensándolo mejor, prefería que Sarada no tuviera que despertar su Sharingan si se tenía que emplear un método como el que había usado Itachi o el que había sido usado en sí.

Negó con su cabeza, prefería mil veces que ella se quedará sin el _Doujutsu_ de su clan que antes de que sufriera lo que sus antepasados tuvieron que sufrir.

Porque la prefería mil veces siendo una _niña feliz_.

 **—Fin—**

Aah, la sal esta de mi lado, jaja, logre escribir esto _(terminarlo)_ a la velocidad de la luz pero realmente pongo en duda poder seguir el ritmo de los días restantes, al menos que vaya al oftalmólogo puesto que hoy mis sensuales lentes que debo utilizar porque tengo fotosensibilidad en mis ojitos y estos reflejan la luz, se rompieron _(RIP mis amados)._

Con fe, que quizás lo logré _(escribir sin ellos, aunque se hace difícil...)_

 **Sasuke** prefiere que su pequeña sea feliz e inocente como la niña que es, que tener que vivir desgracias parecidas a las que él tuvo que vivir, eso es admirable, **Sasuke-kun**.

Ando en medio de bostezos intensos, así que sin mucho más que añadir más que espero que disfruten la lectura, que agradezco infinitamente los reviews, favoritos y seguimientos a las demás historias, gracias por el apoyo brindado a los **13** escritos hasta ahora y que espero sigan disfrutando de las mismas, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
